Curse Of The Demon Eye
by blue4storm4magus
Summary: Only few days left for Christmas on Cray! Everyone in the royal paladin kingdom is happy, but Gallatin is unaware of something; the curse of the demon eye (that headband on his head), is about to make him face an ordeal; either have the eye drew all the life from him, or he has to fight and defeat the 12 demons of a year,will he be able to defeat the demons or die trying?
1. Last Talk

Yeah! Finally my own fanfic with multiple chapters! Anyways, before reading just go through this section:

1) I don't own cardfight vanguard, just some OC's and story's idea

2) I will try to update every week or so

3) No abusive languages

4) I don't think I will finish writing before Christmas or New Year

And…nothing else!

Chapter 1: LAST TALK

Setting: a balcony overlooking the royal paladin kingdom.

Time: 5:30 pm

Characters: Knight of Silence Gallatin, Blaster Blade

Summary: Gallatin has a little talk with Blaster Blade, unaware that this might be his last talk.

Gallatin: "So, just 4 days before Christmas huh."Blaster blade nodded in agreement. He also added," Yeah, and don't forget about our snowball throwing competition. I'll bury you neck deep in snow!"

Then Gallatin shot back, "Oh yeah? I will make you disappear into snow!"

But Blaster Blade decided to end the conversation for now as he has some work to do ,"humph, we will see ,well his majesty wanted to meet me at 6 pm, so I will be leaving now." So he left.

4 hours passed after blaster blade left, but suddenly, Gallatin's head suddenly started to ache. He doesn't pay much attention, but after sometime, it abruptly starts to ache very VERY badly

Gallatin was suddenly alarmed. "Gosh, what's happening?!It's as if my head is going to explode any moment!" he thought.

Then suddenly, he hears a terrifying voice "the curse has reached its pinnacle. Your days are over, now be ready to face death..."

Gallatin was terrified. He thought,"What's all this about? What curse? And I don't want to die so fast!"

Then, a strange force suddenly starts to tug at first he was able to resist it, but suddenly it increased its force and pulls him out of the door, out of the castle, eventually to the united sanctuary forest, where someone rarely goes. When he finally reaches Lake Peace, he slowly starts to suffocate, and then he feels something worse; his heartbeat was slowing .When he could take it no more, he collapses to the ground, although he was still conscious.

Gallatin was gasping desperately for breath. He thought that he was about to die. "Maybe, this is my end. Your majesty, please forgive me for not being able serve you any longer. My duty as a knight ends here..."

He was about to close his eyes for all eternity, but Then...


	2. Realization(part 1)

Chapter 2: REALIZATION (part 1)

He was about to close his eyes for all eternity, but then, he hears another voice.

"No, destined child, you will not die. Not in my presence..."

Then suddenly there was a blinding light and the voice boomed again," Evil spirit, you shall not harm my child anymore. BANISHING JUDGEMENT!(Not stardrive dragon).

In an instant, Gallatin felt relieved as all the pain and suffering vanished into thin air. He hears that terrifying voice again,"Destined child, you will not live for long…you will die…I will take away your life…no one will save you…"with that, the voice died down.

Suddenly, a spirit of a long, serpentine, clawed and wingless dragon appeared before him."Destined child, do you remember me?"It questioned. It was the one who saved him.

Gallatin, already alarmed, replied ,"N-no, I, I don't know you." The dragon suddenly rose up and slashed at the demon eye on his forehead, which hurled away, along with which the blindfold also disappeared, uncovering his beautiful azure eyes.

The dragon spoke again,"Suyoshi, (His original name in this fanfic, Japanese meaning-brave/valiant) do you recognize me now?"He replied,"Y-yes! Now I remember you! You are Serperior, the guardian god dragon of the legendary Nura clan. But why you did you come here, and who is Suyoshi?"He questions back.

"My child, think harder."Just as he thought a little harder, he remembers everything. His name is Nura Suyoshi, one of the last survivors of the now-forgotten legendary Nura clan (think about what happened to Aqua Force clan). He, along with two of his friends, Itaku, who wielded a naginata, and Naoki, (not the season 3 Naoki Ishida) a mage, used to slay demons where they lived, ancient Japan. He lost his parents at a very young age so he never saw them, but he does have a younger sister, Aoi, who also lived with him.

"But then, how did I end up here?" he asked.

To be continued…


	3. Realization(part 2)

Chapter 3-REALIZATION (Part-2)

"But then, how did I end up here?" he asked. The Dragon said," Oh Suyoshi, once when you were walking through the forest, (in Japan) you stepped on something, but little did you know that you had actually broken the seal and the spell which had imprisoned the Demon Lord, the one that took away your parents' life. However, they managed to cast a spell on it and incarcerate it. But since you broke the spell, you were cursed and the demon eye wrapped around your head and deprived you from seeing anything, and it also took away your past memories. Coincidentally, due to the alignment of all the planets of the solar system in a straight line, a portal to planet Cray opened up and you were pulled into it, where you were recruited by the king of knights, and that's how you ended up being here."

"But why was it talking about reaching its pinnacle?" Suyoshi asked again.

"My child, even when you broke the seal, the demon lord wasn't powerful enough; it needed to gather its 11 servants too. But now, it has congregated them, and so it is ready to torment both Planet Cray and Planet Earth. I am wondering who will stop them…" it said in a concerned tone.

"I will." Suyoshi replied.

"B-but it's too perilous! You know that you might die! And, and I don't want you to die…" But his pleadings went in vain.

"No, my lord. It all started because of me, and I will end it as well."He firmly answered.

"But…" Serperior tried to change his mind.

"My lord, Have faith in me. I am the Nura child, and along with my friends, I can even touch the stars."He said gallantly."I just need my old sword back and some other things back."

"Well then, alright. Go back to your room. You will find all things you needed, and day after tomorrow, come back to this same place at the same time. You will be transported to Earth…" with that, it dissipated into nowhere.

"Mother, father, wherever you are, I will make you proud…"He silently whispers to the stars and lefts the forest for now.

Remember to review!


	4. Last day facing the Journey(part-1)

Chapter 4- Last day facing the Journey(part-1)

"Mother, father, wherever you are, I will make you proud…"He silently whispers to the stars and lefts the forest for now.

When he reached his room, he found all the old things back. The Dragon tear, which was a very unique and special necklace (check out for the Breath of Fire 2, dragon tear, if you want to know how it looks) which could tell what the person in front of you, is thinking about you. It is also said to have bizarre powers, but it is unknown.

And, also the most important thing. The _Ryu Ken,_ or the dragon sword. It appears as a normal katana on the first sight, but it has REALLY scary powers, and also a special ability, it can transform into a huge broadsword, taller that himself.

He kept them aside for the time being and slept. In the morning, Blaster Blade came to wake him up."Its morning! Now wake up sleepyhead…?"He suddenly stopped. He saw a little different face. "Hey, who do you think you are, sleeping in someone else's bed?! Get out of here!"He yelled.

"Whoa, don't worry I am Gallatin, I've taken off my blindfold, and that's all! You did not need to shout at me!"He tried to calm him down.

Then all of a sudden Blaster Blade's furious expression changed into a shocked and amused one."My, my, did you do that to impress the ladies?" he chuckled.

"Hey, I am not like you! I have some other reason, some BIG reason!" He shot back.

"Then what?" Blade asked in a mock-serious tone.

"Blade, listen to me carefully."After that, he explained whatever happened and what he has to do. Blaster Blade listened carefully. He was depressed.

"Are you sure about it?"Blade asked in a sad tone

"Of course, I'm sure about it. I will protect Planet Earth and Cray even if the cost is…the cost is...my…my life"

"Don't speak like that, it sends a chill down my spine, and you will not die, I'm, I'm sure!"

"WHAAAT!?" suddenly they heard a chorus scream.

"Oops, I shouldn't have talked so loudly before" Gallatin thought. Now, he needed to explain to everyone.

Review, please!


	5. Last day facing the Journey(part-2)

LAST DAY FACING THE JOURNEY (PART-2)

"Oops, I shouldn't have talked so loudly before" Gallatin thought. Now, he needed to explain to everyone.

Each and every one standing outside broke into the room and surrounded the two.

"Who are you? And who's gonna die?!" Marhaus exclaimed, pointing towards Gallatin.

Gallatin heaved a sigh. He explained whatever happened and what he had to do to them. They listened to him attentively. They too were extremely saddened.

"Do you have to this? I mean, cant the Dragon god himself defeat the demons? After all, he is a god." Morgana asked in a concerned tone.

"Well, the demon lord himself is half a dragon, and so are most of his servants, as he is actually an outcast from the Nura clan because he had joined forces with the demons. That's why; his powers won't be very effectual against him." Gallatin

"Well, how are you supposed to defeat him either?" Gordon Questioned.

"The truth is, that I'm one-third human, one-third dragon and one-third demon."Gallatin said in a low tone.

"Why didn't you tell all that to us before?" asked Bedivere.

"The curse had taken away all my past memories, so even I wasn't aware of that" Gallatin replied.

For the rest of the day everyone treated him as if it was his last day of life.

When the clock struck 9, everyone bade him farewell.

"Take care of yourself!"

"Good luck!"

"Show those demons what are you made up of!"

"Should we guys accompany you to the lake?"Blaster blade asked.

"No thanks, I can go on my own" Gallatin replied.


	6. About to begin

About to begin

"Nah, I can go on my own and besides, the dragon god won't show up if anyone else goes with me." He answered.

"So guys, um…maybe…see you next time!" he said to them as he waved them goodbye and continued to walk towards the lake.

When he reached the lake, he saw Serperior already waiting.

"My child, are you sure you can do this? You know there is GRAVE danger in doing so…" he asked him for the last time.

"Yes, your holiness. I can do this and I WILL do this!" Suyoshi answered with a resolute look on his face which NONE can deny.

"Very well then… close your eyes, son. You will soon find yourself there."

"Um…okay"

Then he closed his eyes. He didn't feel a thing, but when he cracked open his eyes, he saw a change of surroundings. He was standing in a bamboo forest, which REALLY reminded him of the place he called home.

"Have I reached…?" He was still in doubt and so he decided to take a look around. While wandering around, he came across a well where many women, both young and elderly, were filling water. He spotted two familiar women bickering with each other over petty issues. He sighed.

"Duh, now I am pretty sure I am here" he said to himself, a bit loud.

All the women turned to see him. They gasped and stared at him as if he was some strange creature.

Their staring REALLY bugged him.

"Um, what?" he asked meekly.

One of the younger girls stepped forward.

"Y-you're SUYOSHI?" she almost screams it out so that the other people going about their work also gather around him.

"Uh, well I am Suyoshi" he answered, a bit louder than before.

Awkward silence. But then suddenly-

"SUYOSHI-SAMA HAS RETURNED!"

"NURA IS ALIVE!"

"OUR HERO HAS RETURNED!"

It was really deafening and he had to cover his ears. The farmers threw their hats in air and lifted him up on their shoulder and proceeded on their way to somewhere.

"Um where are you taking me?"

"Why, to the castle of course! The Royalty and especially our princess is DYING to see you!"

And so the parade continued on their journey to the castle.

"I kinda have a bad feeling about this princess, but why can't I remember anything?" he thinks for a while but shakes it off

"Nah, maybe it's just me…"

HOWEVER, he didn't know that he is in GREAT TROUBLE now.


End file.
